1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel, in which a liquid crystal is inserted between a pair of substrates, and a lighting device. The liquid crystal panel includes a pair of polarizers. The lighting device constitutes a front light or a back light and includes a light guiding plate.
The liquid crystal panel and the lighting device are provided in a housing. The housing is comprised of, for examples, a bezel that covers the periphery of the liquid crystal panel and a rear cover (chassis) that accommodates the lighting device. Provision is also made of a frame on which the liquid crystal panel is placed and which is secured to the rear cover.
In order to reduce the size of the liquid crystal display device, the size of an outer peripheral portion of the liquid crystal display device is reduced and a side surface securing mechanism is adopted, in which the side wall of the bezel is secured to the chassis or the frame by screws (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 7-99394, No. 11-305209, and No. 2001-305984, for example). In the side surface securing mechanism, the side wall of the bezel is provided with holes and the side surface of the chassis or the frame is provided with threaded holes. The screws are inserted through the holes of the side wall of the bezel and threaded into the threaded holes of the side wall of the chassis or the frame.
However, in the side surface securing mechanism, holes are pierced in the side wall of the bezel, threaded holes are provided in the chassis or the frame, and these members are fastened by the screws, so the fastening portions of the bezel and the chassis or the frame are subjected to stress, and a problem arises in that the strengths of the fastening portions of the bezel and the chassis or the frame are reduced.